mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Umberto Hattrick
Umberto Patrick Hattrick was the math teacher at Dixmor Academy in Bully. Role in Game Hattrick appears in the first mission, where he runs up on Jimmy Hopkins's beating by Russell Northrop. The Bullies quickly ran away and Hattrick instead lectured Jimmy on being out of uniform. Later on he takes Beatrice Trudeau's diary when she was caught writing in it, locked it in his desk, and after that he brought it to the teachers' lounge, with the intent to give it to Justin Roberts Sr., who would reveal all of Beatrice's secrets; and in turn, humiliate her. Later that year, Jimmy encounters Hattrick yelling at Lionele Galloway in the English classroom, berating him for drinking and then stating he intends to get Galloway fired. He goes to Justin Roberts, forcing Jimmy to hide all of Galloway's booze before Roberts can see it. He continues to harass Galloway over the course of the year, prompting Jimmy to retaliate on Lionele's behalf by trashing Umberto's house and the surrounding estate in "Glass House". Later that year, he guilt-trips Galloway into enrolling in Happy Volts Asylum to get off the alcohol. Deirdre Philips convinces Jimmy to enter the asylum and find him for her, and only her. Hattrick is busted when Galloway tells Jimmy about his selling test answers, and Jimmy manages to get photographic proof and present it to Dr. Roberts. Roberts doesn't give a damn about it, tho, and let's Hattrick continue his shit. Umberto also teaches the math class, and can be seen teaching it even outside if all the classrooms are occupied. Personality and traits Mr. Hattrick was introduced on the Bullworth Facebook as the teacher students love to hate and hate to love, and is described as an old-school authoritarian teacher. These characteristics remained true in the game unlike many other Facebook descriptions. Hattrick is self-righteous and tyrannical, and he has a very low opinion of both the students and his fellow faculty. His general opinion on the students is that they should be punished more often and more harshly, and he even advocates for the legalisation of capital punishments in schools. He is not rude to the well behaved students however, as he calls Shelton Thompson a genius. He is as unpleasant to his fellow staff as he is to students. He harangues Lionele Galloway for drinking alcohol on school grounds; Galloway claims that Hattrick has been on his case for years even for other stuff, and his drinking is a result of the stress Hattrick caused him. He isn't seen to interact with any other teachers, but he seems to have a poor reputation around town, with Deirdre Philips, Tamara Danvers and Edna Abners disliking him. Even Jennifer Carvin, despite her senility, speaks ill of him. As upright as he seems, Hattrick is also corrupt. He is an old money type from Old Bullworth Vale, where he owns a manor, and is rich due for taking many bribes a day from Preppies. He is also friends with many of the fathers of the preps. He sells test answers to the sons of his rich friends for even up to $10,000, the sons may then sell the test answers to other students around the school. According to Pedro De La Hoya, Mr. Hattrick was once bribed with $180,000, the highest bribe he ever received. Hattrick is also a widower; his wife committed suicide due to his bullying of her, although it isn't specified how we bullied her. He claims that she never understood him. Gallery Hattrick_meth.jpg|Hattrick has the meth classes. Hattrick_and_Galloway.png|Hattrick and Galloway. Hattrick.jpg|Hattrick and his belly. Hattrick_and_Vandervelde.jpg|Umberto barking orders to Justin. Category:Characters Category:African-American Category:Teachers Category:Bullies Category:Old Farts Category:Rich People Category:Greedy Characters Category:Bully Category:Cowards Category:Giants Category:Sadists Category:Capitalists Category:Antagonists Category:Widows Category:Filled with Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Republicans Category:Overweight characters Category:Manipulators